


I'm not scared of you, Hunt

by basaltgrrl



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Gen, Intimidation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 17:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2516408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh, just them, the energy between them...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm not scared of you, Hunt

"Watch yourself." Gene's words are harsh, but his tone is ambiguous.

"I'm not scared of you, Hunt," Sam spits, but it's a little too breathy, his pulse pounding too fast, just inches from Gene's hand.


End file.
